


It gets better

by DaemonRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Teenchesters, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/DaemonRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is upset and Dean comforts him (teenchesters presumably post- After School Special)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It gets better

**Author's Note:**

> A cheer up ficlet for notnormal—safe on tumblr

               Sam sits on the motel bed, head resting on his pulled up knees. He doesn’t want to see anyone or talk to anyone. He hates this life. He hates always to be the freak. He doesn’t look up when his brother returned. “What’s up Sammy?” Sam doesn’t respond to Dean’s question. He knows Dean is looking at him with worried green eyes. He doesn’t want his brother to worry about him.

               When he feels the mattress sink a little and Dean sits beside him he tilts his head a little bit to get a glimpse at his brother’s concerned face. Sam won’t cry he had given up on that years ago but he is so close to breaking down.

               “I don’t want this anymore.” He whispers. There’s no explanation necessary Dean knows what he is talking about, Sam had told him earlier. He wraps his arms around his legs tighter and buries his head in them. He feels how Dean puts an arm around him and holds him close. Sam shifts and nuzzled into Deans leather jacket inhaling the scent of worn leather. It calms him.

               “I know, Sammy. I’m here. It gets better.” Dean rubs Sam’s back. “Promise?” Sam mumbles and looks up to his big brother. “Promise,” Dean answers and presses his lips on Sam’s hair. Sam nods slightly and feels better. Dean had never broken a promise to him. He knows Dean is always there for him and nothing else matters.


End file.
